The first duaghters change of heart
by smileree
Summary: hinata is given some life changing news that changes her view of a certian person This is my first fanfic so please review i want to see what you thought
1. Chapter 1

The first daughters change of heart

The first daughters change of heart

Hinata sat on the steps of Konoha hospital tears streaming down her face as she thought of what had been said and the consequences of that.

"Hinata-san this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but I think we can explain why your periods have stopped" Sakura said calmly.

"What is it because um… well I'm afraid that I may have over done my jyuuken training and lost too much blood, or… I damaged some of my organs beyond repair" Hinata looked at Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"No, no it's nothing serious or any think that you should panic about but I would like to do one test on you to make sure"

Hinata sat on the table as she was shown and Sakura placed something cold into Hinata and said "if you look at the screen you will see your baby".

"Pregnant…" Hinata's mind suddenly thought of what her father would say, or what it would mean in her position as a ninja and then of the thing that worried her most who the father is.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you don't know who the father is right" as she smiled kindly at Hinata.

She shook her head.

"well, can you think of anyone who could be a possible father, I mean you don't exactly strike me as someone who gets around" at all, but Sakura was careful not to say the last part in case it hurt Hinata's feelings, as by the look of her scan she is about 6 weeks pregnant and although she won't be showing for a while she will be pretty hormonal.

Hinata shook her head once more as she didn't think that anyone liked her like that.

"According to your scan your about 6 weeks in and lets check what you were doing then so it can jog your memory".

As Sakura walked from the room she told Hinata to wait outside on the steps by the front of the hospital and that she shouldn't be too long. Hinata sat on the step crying as she kept her head low as she tried to absorb what had happened but a familiar voice made Hinata jump and lose her train of thought.

"Hinata-san"

She raised her head to see Naruto looking down at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Hinata-san, are you ok?" "Or have you just got back from a mission and granny Tsunade and you came for a check up?"

"Um… well… actually Naruto-kun I…"

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura said as she walked back towards Hinata.

"Ah, Sakura-Chan I came to see if you wanted to get some ramen with me"

"Not now Naruto I'm very busy and me and Hinata have some things to take care of" Sakura said as she helped Hinata up and proceeded to escort Hinata back home so they could talk without anymore interruptions, and left Naruto feeling quite rejected.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is smileree, I hope you enjoy the chapter 2 it took me forever to get right I showed it to my friends but I want to get your opinion on it J The more you review the quicker I'll post and if you want to suggest anything don't hesitate because there is nothing worse than writes block! 

Once at the hyuuga family home Hinata took Sakura back to her room so they could discuss the father situation.

"6 weeks ago you were on a mission with Kiba, Naruto and Neji. So it's got to be one of them as the father"

"Um… well I don't remember anything from the last day of our mission so it could have happened then" Hinata said getting progressively red. "But I've been on Kiba-Kun's team for almost 5 years and I defiantly know that he would never do anything like that to me."

" I see but I didn't think that you would do anything like this either…" she paused as she saw Hinata start sobbing still terrified with the idea of being pregnant. "I'm sorry, well I'd like to do a parental test with all of them though to find out because, and please don't take this the wrong way Hinata-san but I don't think that you can cope with a baby on your own." Sakura patted her warmly on the back and said don't over do it okay, I'll let you know of the date of the parental test and you must let Tsunade-samma know" and got up and left leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts.

For the next few days Hinata tried to keep things normal and to keep up with her training vowing to keep getting stronger and stronger although she still dreaded her upcoming conversation with the fifth.

"You can come in now" Shizune said as she popped her head from around the door.

"Thank you" whispered Hinata as she walked through the door and faced the fifth hokage.

"Well what do you want to tell me that can't wait until your next mission" Tsunade said raising her head.

"Um… well… err…" Hinata was lost for words.

Then came a knock at the door and entered Sakura holding a large pile of documents "Excuse me Tsunade-samma but…" Sakura turned to see Hinata "Ah Hinata I have scheduled a date for the parental test it's in 2 weeks"

"What a parental test! Hinata you're pregnant." Tsunade said not believing it.

"Well… yes and I don't know what to do about my missions" she said nervously.

"Hinata your missions will have to be C and B rank missions until you feel you can't complete them, then you will take temporal leave from missions until your baby is born, understand and I'm guessing by the test you don't know who the father is"

"Yes…"

"You may leave know" Tsunade sighed

Hinata left the room feeling slightly better that at least she told one person but still didn't know what she was going to tell her family.

Back at her home she spent the rest of the day doing her jyuuken training.

"Hinata-samma shall we work on your hand to hand combat?" Neji said as they were almost done for the day.

"I can't at the moment; sensei said I should work on my defensive techniques as my timings off Neji-nii-san" she hated to lie to Neji but she was afraid of getting hit in the stomach and injuring the baby.

"ok, fine I'm going in now" he said feeling that something was a little off with Hinata because normally she is grateful for any form if training, but decided not to mention it as she has been very emotional lately.

Hinata practiced well into the night and only came back after she had proved to herself that the baby is not going to get in her way of becoming the best ninja she can be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi time for chapter 3 this is a bit short and I haven't posted in ages so I'll post chapter 4 today as well hope you like it

Neji the next morning went to Hinata's room to find out why she had been acting strangely for the pasted few weeks. He knocked on her door and not hearing a response entered. The room was empty but he heard strange noises coming from the open door of Hinata's bathroom and went inside to investigate and found Hinata very pale by her toilet.

"Oh Neji-nii-san good mor…" was the most she could get out before she was ill again.

"Hinata-samma what's wrong? Are you ok?" said a slightly worried Neji.

"Yes, I'm fine… it's just… well this is normal for me at the moment" she smiled weakly.

"How can this be normal!?" exclaimed Neji.

"Please be quieter Neji-nii-san" Hinata looked towards the bathroom hoping no one was listening, "I'm not sick, just um… pregnant" she whispered. "And please don't tell anyone not even my father knows yet."

Neji sat in shock for a moment on the floor and stared directly at her belly trying to make some sense of the situation. Well this would explain why she was being ill, doing fewer missions, doing little close combat training and she had been gaining weight he thought but still Hinata the shy successor of the hyuuga clan pregnant something didn't add up. "Who's the father?" was the only thing that he could manage to say.

"I don't know Neji-nii-san" Hinata cried tears streaming down her face because she thought that now Neji thought less of her. "The only thing we do know is my pregnancy started on the mission we had to the hidden village of sand"

This made Neji think back to that mission a remembered that on the last day he had gone into Hinata's tent but his memory was hazy about what happened whilst in there even though they are related they aren't that closely related and he doesn't yet now his feelings towards Hinata. Could it be love? Could this mean that he is the father?

"Neji-nii-san?"

Hinata's confused voice quickly snapped Neji back into reality. "I'm fine, sorry if I worried you. Well I better go I have to go train."

"You won't tell my father will you?" Hinata said nervously.

"Of course not, it's your business" and with that he got up and left.

In the days after her conversation with Neji he shocked Hinata by being more attentive to her and helping her more this confused her for a while but decided it was just because he was worried about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4

A week before the parental test Hinata was called to do an escort mission usually a C rank mission with Kiba and Akamaru. She tried to act normal and to not drag them behind and because of her weight gain she worn a large thick coat hoping to make it look like it was the coat not her who was this big even though it was the summer. She also wanted to see if Kiba could be the father by watching him during the mission.

"Hinata, you have been acting really weird this mission is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Kiba-kun" she worriedly responded while she thought that see might have done something to show her condition.

"It's just you have been wearing that big coat all day I mean you have got to be dying of heat right now."

It was true that she was very hot and it couldn't be doing her any good but she couldn't take it off because he'll find out about the pregnancy. Just then she started to feel very dizzy and feel to her knees.

"Hinata! Hinata!" yelled Kiba panicking about her sudden collapse, "you must have gotten too hot I'm going to take your coat off."

Hinata couldn't refuse being so dizzy, so once her coat came off she heard a gasp from Kiba.

"… Hinata, what is that?" He knew exactly what it was but what he really wanted to know is why.

Managing to get a hold of herself said "Um… I'm kind of… Well pregnant" looking down as if it was something to be ashamed of.

Kiba got up from where he was crouched in front of Hinata and said "No wonder you smelt strange, oh well" he gave her a small smile and held out his head to help her up and kept walking. "So… who's is it then?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know" she whispered

"What how do you not know?! I mean damn you got to remember who you slept with"

"Um… no, I don't. I just know what day it was"

"So when did it happen?" he asked curiously.

"The last day of our mission to sand with Naruto-Kun and Neji-nii-san"

Kiba's mind flashed back towards that day and he remembered holding her in the middle of a wood all alone and she was crying. He couldn't remember the reason for those tears but he did remember trying to comfort her, did something happen after that?

"Kiba-Kun, Are you ok you look very pale?"

"I'm fine it's just a bit of a shock because I don't know what happened for some of that day either, well it's a mystery" he said "But not to worry don't they have tests for that or something?"

She nodded and replied "yes, I'm having one next week and I would like you to do the test with me along with Neji-nii-san and Naruto-Kun"

"I saw Naruto yesterday and judging by he asked me if you where ill or not I'm guessing that you haven't told him and Neji?"

"I have told Neji-nii-san but he seemed a little off when I told him but he has been very helpful at home and with training."

"Look, I know that you love Naruto or something…"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed turning red.

"Let me finish, don't think that he is going to take this news as well as me or Neji did."

As the arrived back at konoha they said goodbye and she walked home her head low as she thought about what Kiba had said and bumped into someone and fell over.

"Excuse me! I'm so sorry" she said trying to stand.

"Hey what's the idea, why damn it can't you look where you are going?" Naruto looked up, "Ah, Hinata are you feeling better now?" he helped her up "wow you've gotten a lot bigger are you sure your eating right? Because remember ninjas have to stay healthy."

"Um… Naruto-Kun may I talk to you about something in private?"

Hinata lead Naruto to a park and sat down on a swig. Could she tell him? She had been thinking about what Kiba had said and maybe he was right and maybe she should tell him once she knows for sure who the father is. "Naruto-kun… I met Sakura-san and she wanted me… you… Neji and Kiba to have a blood test next week…because of our mission to sand a while ago" she lied.

"Ok, is their anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

She shook her head.

"Ok bye" He said as he left not sure why she had to tell him in private.

She got off the swig and left the park and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

_This does get a bit OOC for them but i thought it was cute so i left it in and its therefore alot alot longer than normal hope you like it _

Once at the Hyuuga estate she met Neji who had been waiting for her at the gate.

"Hinata-samma, we have a problem"

"What's the matter Neji-nii-san?" worried about seeing him flustered as he is usually so calm.

"Your father knows about you pregnancy."

"What!?" Hinata ran into her house Neji a little way behind her only to see her father there with a very serious expression on his face.

"Hinata, Neji may I speak with you for a moment?'

"Yes father"

The both sat in front of the clan leader and watched him carefully as he began to speak

"Hinata I know what is under that coat so you might as well take it off"

She removed her coat to reveal her rather large stomach and her father continued

"I'm not angry about the event I 'am disappointed that you didn't come to me about it and also curious about the father" looking directly at Hinata wanting an explanation.

"Um… well… you see…"

"Hinata doesn't know who the father is" Neji said bluntly knowing he can tell if he is being lied to and wouldn't be pleased.

"Is this true?" he said wanting to hear this directly from Hinata.

"Yes, we don't know who specifically the father is but we know it is one of three people"

"Well who are they? Because they must come from a good family if they are to father a successor to the hyuuga clan."

"They are um…" she looked nervously at Neji and he nodded meaning it was fine for her to tell him. "They are one of my teammates Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun and Neji-nii-san"

The clan leader raised his eyebrows at the last name "Neji, Neji is a possible father?"

They both nodded solemnly.

"Well none of the people on the mission can remember the last day of the mission too clearly and there was no one else there and that was the day Hinata-samma's baby was conceived." Neji explained. "And a parental test has been scheduled for next week"

"I see well this is all very sudden but, Neji I want you to hear this I want you to protect my daughter and be a temporary father until the real father is named to repay her for the training that you received from her." He waved them away and said "you may go know"

"Training?" Hinata said as she was out of earshot of her father.

"Yes I was told to watch you training and learn from your self discipline and hard work, you were very good."

Hinata blushed at this "Thank you Neji-nii-san and… Thank you for taking care of me this past 2 weeks…I couldn't have done it without you" her eyes filled with tears and for the first time Neji hugged her wanting to make her tears stop.

After sometime her tears stopped and he looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep in his arms, she was exhausted and as he picked her up and gently laid her down on her bed and as he did so she started crying in her sleep and he vowed he would help her as it was clear she couldn't raise the baby on her own.

The day of the parental test had finally arrived and as Hinata walked down to the hospital with Neji she felt nervous of what would happen next because who ever the father is she knew that on of the three boys lives will change forever.

They all met at 10 am and all but Naruto were very tense and didn't know what to say to each other.

"Hinata-san!" the nurse called as they sat in the waiting room. "We're ready for you now"

Hinata glanced around at the three boys and left silently to go see the doctor.

After Hinata had been gone for a while Kiba said looking around to see if Naruto was around but he had left to get a drink "Neji, what do you think will happen when they say who's baby Hinata's carrying?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think this happens a lot"

"It's not that uncommon for a teenage pregnancy nowadays, but if you're talking about the hyuuga clan I have no idea, I would suppose because Hinata-samma is the first daughter of the main family then that child could probably be a hyuuga successor I see your point." Neji sighed and looked down even he, a genius was totally clueless.

When Hinata returned it signaled to the boys that the could go in but after having some blood taken their part was over and all they could do was wait for the results to come.

"Now if you step into the next room please"

Confused about what was happening as the test was over they stepped in to the next room to see Hinata and a doctor both looking at a screen.

Hinata looked at the boys; "I'm having a girl!" she smiled.

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed.

The other two however were so pleased to see her so happy now about the child and overjoyed about the news.

"Congratulations Hinata-samma, I'm so happy for you"

"Yeah, you said you really wanted a daughter!"

"You both knew?!"

"Yep" Kiba said "That's what they wanted our blood for to see who the babies' father is"

At that point Naruto looked at the clock, "Sorry Hinata I have to go" and nodding to the other two he left as he had some things to think over.

"Come on Hinata don't look so down, how about me and Neji take you baby shopping after this so we can get some things now we know the gender, our treat" he winked trying to cheer her up.

"That's too much trouble for you to spend your money on me"

"Its fine Hinata-samma we want to do this for you"

She nodded but was still going to find a way to make it up to them.

Once the scan was over they headed out into town. Kiba lead them first into a maternity wear shop for some clothes for Hinata as she was all ready too big for the ones she was wearing and was shown around by the assistant buyer because they had no idea what they were doing.

"Now how far along are we" she said patting her stomach.

"Um… well" how many weeks was it? "About 3 months" she said

"I see well your about to enter your second trimester and we have an excellent selection shall we try something on?"

Hinata was shown a changing room and given a large selection of clothes to try on and to each she came out to see what the boys thought, although neither of them were interested in the clothes they wanted her to have a good time.

After the casual wear clothes were picked out the shop assistant gave her small bag of things to try on. After a while she said "Are you ready dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Um… are you sure this is really necessary?" Hinata asked both boys sensing embarrassment from the tone of her voice.

"Of course!" and turning to the boys said "who is the father?"

"We don't know"

"Ah, well you don't mind coming out do you miss?"

"Ok… but please don't laugh" and out came Hinata shyly looking over at the boys seeing looks of shock on their faces. She was wearing an item from one of the stores lingerie selections.

"And why is it necessary for her to be wearing that?!" Neji asked blushing badly.

Kiba on the other hand couldn't say a word and simple looked at Hinata as he never thought she would ever wear anything like that, yet the way she was, was strangely familiar.

"Well, because even pregnant women need to keep their man happy, I mean isn't that what got you into this situation in the first place after all judging by her age this couldn't have been planned" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Neji and Kiba simply nodded and Hinata went back into the changing room bright red deciding that this was the last thing that she will try on.

The left the store after deciding on three tops, two pairs of trousers and a skirt and as they past a bench Hinata sat down devastated about what the woman in the shop had said, did they all think that just because she was pregnant at her age that she slept around.

Kiba, who'd become very in tune to Hinata over the years said calmly as he stroked her long hair "I'm sure she didn't mean that you slept around, I mean any one who knows you and is worth you listening to their opinions knows that you wouldn't do that"

"You're right… Thank you, Kiba-Kun" she gave him a small smile as she looked up at him and he wiped away her tears.

Neji smiled as he looked at the two of them, Kiba really did care for her and interrupted their little moment by saying "the toy store is this way and it's getting late'

"Sure, are you ok now Hinata?"

"I'm fine Kiba-kun…so" she said trying to start a conversation "what type of things do you think that we could get her?"

"Lots of animal toys, I hear kids go nuts for them"

"Yes, and lots of books for bedtime stories to help with its brain development and speech" Neji said thoughtfully.

"I've heard music helps… Oh, and talking to the baby before it is born so it gets used to our voices" Hinata added trying to sound knowledgeable like Neji.

Once at the toy store they made their way to the baby section and Neji grabbing a basket called them over to a stand that was selling soft toys and fabric books.

"This was what you wanted to look for right Hinata-samma" passing her a book about animals with little Velcro animals on each page next to the words.

Hinata's eyes lit up as she flicked through the little book. "It's perfect Neji-nii-san" "Oh, Kiba-Kun have you seen this" she showed him a small stuffed puppy toy that looked exactly as Akamaru did as a puppy.

"It's Akamaru" he laughed and ruffled her hair playfully.

"I think your daughter will love them, shall we look at the blankets next then?" as Kiba and Hinata left the stand he placed both items in the basket as she loved them so much.

After the shopping it was getting late so as Hinata walked towards the hyuuga house Hinata said "this is all very generous of you and Kiba-Kun but it's too much and I don't know how to repay you…" she didn't finish her sentence because waiting for them outside the gate was Naruto.

_What does Naruto want? find out next time, Happy Holidays! smileree_


End file.
